Afternoon Delights!
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Sensei Wu gives the Ninja team the afternoon off from training. Locked away in their tiny apartment with nothing but each other and a cake will Cole and Kai be able to resist temptation? ColexKai Kale Warning: sex, yaoi, food, graphic.


**_Note: Won't lie, I have a shameless love for Cole's hands... even though he's a lego, head-canon dictates that they're beautiful... that is all_  
**

Cole squared his legs, feet flat on the ground. He was so ready for this! Hands bracing the table, he leant forward slightly and stood over it.**  
"**Bet you think you're tough huh? Bet you think you can defeat me!" His hand snatched out and ran a sticky trail across the feast laid before him. A glistening finger was popped into his mouth and sucked until every molecule was gone. Relishing the taste, Cole moved closer, face now level with his fierce opponent. "I'm going to destroy you."**  
"**Cole are you seriously trash talking that cake? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with your food?" Cole jerked away from the double dark chocolate ripple cake, topped with cream and strawberries, now marred by a single finger trail. Nya came closer to inspect the damage,**  
"**Really Cole? This is _Lloyd's_cake, he's mastering his powers quicker then we all expected, give the kid a break huh? He's been working really hard" Cole nodded and rubbed his shoulder.**  
"**Yeah I know, the kid's been good, but dammit Nya you should know not you leave food around me, or Jay for that matter" The red samurai laughed at the face Cole pulled, picking up the cake, she moved it to the tiny fridge, barley squeezing it inside. Rearranging the cream and strawberries she covered Cole's finger mark relatively well.**  
"**As grand and noble leader you should at least learn some self control" Cole pouted.**  
"**I'm in control all the time, at home, at training, and especially in battle! Ensuring your brother doesn't burn us all to a crisp or that your boyfriend does loose his head, it's times like this" he glanced wistfully at the fridge "that I don't need to be in control" Nya shrugged.**  
"**Whatever, you coming down to the dojo with me? Kai is putting Lloyd through his paces this afternoon" Cole slumped back in his chair.**  
"**Nah, don't really feel like it" Strong arms looped under his as Nya pulled him to his feet.**  
"**It wasn't a question Cole, I'm not leaving you here, alone with the cake" Cole laughed and brushed her off as they locked up and left.**  
"**You have such little faith in me.''

****The dojo was hot and sweaty, it stank of taco meat and bad foot oder. Cole cringed as he walked in, the brown mats covering the floor were squishy under foot as he crossed the room, taking a seat beside Zane. Cole watched Kai circle Lloyd, the blonde kid looked beat, dark circles encased his eyes and his movements, while well practised looked lacking and sluggish.**  
"**How's he going?" Cole asked the ninj-droid beside him, Zane turned in a calm manner, his hand gesturing as he spoke**  
"**While Lloyd excels under pressure in battle, he fails to gasp an understanding of new learnings in training, a refection from his years at Bad Boy school no doubt" Cole turned his attention on the boy again, yeah, that seemed the case, he'd hadn't even properly begun his training with Lloyd and already the youngster had written himself off as a lost cause.**  
**Kai was moving in ever closer circles, ducking and weaving around Lloyd as red blur. Lloyd was supposed to be able to anticipate his training buddy's next move, and attack before it happened, Cole was not entirely sure the kid would succeed.**  
**Kai's strike suddenly came, fist raised above the youngster's head, poised to impact, Lloyd attempted to deflect, but only succeeded in branching out and snapping Kai's opposite arm back, bad move. Unprotected and unsuspecting Kai lashed out and thumped Lloyd square on his backside.**  
"**That's enough" Sensei Wu had been sitting quietly observing in the corner, like an old bearded hawk, his words were soft but everyone heard.**  
"**That's enough for today" Lloyd quickly jumped to his feet.**  
"**No, not yet, Uncle I can still train I'm not that tired" To emphasize his point, Lloyd spun lightly and finished with a Leopard kick, only again to fall back, defeated under his own fatigue.**  
"**There is no shame in rest, nephew" Wu said, standing and crossing the room. "Relaxation is as important as training, too much stress will render you useless in battle and we need you"**  
"**Yeah" Cole agreed, standing and giving Zane a hand up "You need to chill little bro, if even Kai can get the jump on you..."**  
"**Hey" the red ninja huffed, Cole smiled and clapped the kid on the back**  
"**Ok, so maybe it's a little hard to get the drop on Kai, but still" Wu nodded**  
"**Ninjas take the afternoon off, training will commence again tomorrow, crack of dawn" Returning to his tea, their Sensei sat and sipped. Wooping with excitement the four ninjas left, meeting up with Jay and Nya at the auto body shop around the corner.**  
"**Yes" Jay fisted pumped the air and did a small danced at the news "perhaps now we can go see _Love Me Not Soon_Nya, we've been wanting to see that movie for ages" Nya wiped grease from her hands and smiled.**  
"**Sure, why not. What are you guys going to get up to?"**  
"**Library"**  
"**Arcade"**  
"**Sleep"**  
"**Chilling, killing, lil bit of lilling"**  
**Nya's eye narrowed.**  
"**Does chilling happen at the apartment?" Cole looked innocently at the girl.**  
"**Perhaps" Nya shook her head.**  
"**Uh uh, nope, sorry Cole can not be trusted with that cake at home" Cole opened his mouth to protest but Kai stopped him.**  
"**It's ok sis, I'll be there, I'll make sure Cole doesn't crack and sneak a nibble" Nya looked unconvinced.**  
"**Not if you're sleeping" Kai shrugged and turned to leave.**  
"**I've got hearing like a bat Nya, no need to worry." Nya sighed and threw her hands up in despair. "Ok fine, but if you" she pointed at the black ninja "even think of touching that cake, you'll have me to deal with" Gulping Cole nodded and raced to catch up with Kai.

****The one bedroom, one half bath was a bucket. Cold, dank and as Jay had made the point smelt like serious old people. Kai jumped on his current bed - the only available sofa in the tiny room and went to snuggle down,**  
"**Hold up Sparky, where am I going to sit?" Kai ceased snuggling and pointed to the floor, Cole shook his head. "No I don't think so, leader privileges bro, I get the sofa" Kai scoffed.**  
"**Why? What are you going to be doing that can't be done on the floor? Because sleeping can't be" Cole sniffed.**  
"**I was going to draw," Kai raised an eyebrow.**  
"**Really? Dancing and drawing you're little Miss Arty Farty, aren't you?" Cole clenched his fist**  
"**I beg your pardon?" Kai got up, standing nose to nose with the broad man**  
"**Little Miss Arty Farty"**  
**_Calm down Cole_, his inner voice attempted to settle him, everyone was tried and cranky from living in such close quarters, just walk it off. Backing down, Cole shot Kai a look of disdain and sat at the tiny table.**  
"**Mr Arty Farty" he counted as he prepared his brushes.**  
"**What?" Kai blinked, feeling foolish already for his teasing, Cole looked up.**  
"**It's Little _Mr_Arty Farty, I'm not a girl Kai"**  
**Kai opened his mouth, shut it, then folded himself back onto the sofa.**  
"**No, no you are not" rolling over Kai could hear Cole behind him, reshuffling his chair and the rippling of paper. Before the numbing warmth of sleep overtook him Kai mumbled**  
"**Don't touch the cake Cole"**  
"**I won't" came Cole's soft reply, fingers crossed around the brush he held.

****Kai woke several hours later, he judged this not by Jay's Hello Puppy alarm clock, but by the soft darkness that had dimmed the room. Through the tiny, dingy window, he could see the last pans of sunlight reflect on the grey brick wall outside. Stretching he sat up, back stiff from the bar that ran the length of the sofa, listening to Cole behind him. **  
****"**So Mr Arty Farty draw anything goo-" he paused mid sentence as he turned.**  
**The cake!**  
**Now only half a cake...maybe even three quarters of a cake, sat in the centre of the table, and a very guilty looking Cole sat beside it. A smear of chocolate across his top lip, nails darkened by cake, frosting and cream.**  
****"**Cole, what the hell?" Kai yelped and dashed across the room. Okay no need to panic, they could fix this! Go to the mini market down the street, pick up another punnet of strawberries and pot of cream. No one would be any the wiser! He turned the plate, surveying the damage. Yup, barely a quarter was left, how the hell had Cole eaten all that, Nya was going to kill him! Both of them!**  
****"**Dammit Cole, we're so dead. Dead, dead men are we! A cornucopia of pain and suffering awaits us at Nya's return" Cole groaned as he sat up.**  
****"**Don't be so over dramatic Kai, it's not that bad I only had a couple of slices" Kai tugged at his hair. "Yes a couple of _Cole_slices! Cole slices are triple the size of normal slices! The cake is practically gone."**  
**Cole paused and considered for a moment, his alert grey eyes widening as he took in the situation. Did he really eat that much? No wonder he felt so sick, holding his stomach he stood up began to pace. "Okay, this looks bad, but we could...just, just"**  
****"**Just what? Just what Cole? It's ruined! All chomp up in that gut of yours" Cole looked down at the gut in question and felt considerably queasy.**  
****"**Okay, just calm down Kai" Kai's eyes bugged and he shook his head wildly.**  
****"**No, not calm, freaking out!" Cole braced the sink and sighed.**  
****"**What we need to do is -" He was silenced as Kai snuck up behind him and delivered a fist full of cake smack to his face!**  
****"**You like cake so much, you finish it!" Coughing, Cole turned and wiped cake from his mouth, nose twitching as he snorted the sticky confectionery from it.**  
****"**Really Kai? That's not helping?"**  
**Kai laughed harshly,**  
****"**Well it's helping me," ducking forward again he grabbed a handful of cream and strawberries, and quick as he could smoshed them into Cole's mop of black hair.**  
****"**Oh no you didn't Kai! You so dead" Cole leaped across the room and for the second time that day, his iron control snapped! Pinning Kai to the floor, he reached out and up ended the remaining cake onto the red ninja's face.**  
****"**You like that Sparky! Huh? Feels real good doesn't it! Tastes great huh? Taste it" Pressing harder Cole felt Kai's body loosen, then tense as he bucked hard and sent Cole tumbling back. Lathered in white cream, chocolate clumps and red strawberry smears, the fire-starter looked pissed!**  
**Jumping at Cole, Kai reversed their previous position.**  
****"**Yeah, tastes great, would tastes better on you though" he said and in one slick motion, Kai bent down and licked across Cole's lips. The rich taste of chocolate hit his tastes buds and he went back again, licking down the side of his teammate's face and chin.**  
****"**Kai, what the hell?" Silenced again Cole felt Kai's hot lips tackle his, tasting chocolate, strawberries and the dark, subtle taste of something remarkably Kai, dancing across his tongue as he fought against Kai's onslaught. Shuddering at the feeling, Cole's body went limp, why was Kai kissing him? And why was he kissing back? Returning the favour, Cole struggled up, closer, flicking a tongue out to capture some of the cream that dripped down Kai's left ear. Full as he was, Cole couldn't help but snatch a taste of the fire ninja. Catching his ear lobe lightly Cole nibbled and felt Kai arch atop him, feeling the delicious grind of Kai's hips against his hard on. Okay, this was getting way out of hand.

******"**Kai, get off" He didn't mean it to sound like a command, but sometimes it was the only thing Kai listened to.**  
****"**What? Why?" Kai looked confused, almost hurt, Cole back peddled quickly.**  
****"**Kai what in the world are you doing? What are _we_ doing?" Kai paused for a moment, a living flesh version of The Thinker. Cole was instanced by his beauty in that moment, the sharp spikes of his hair were flat and limp with cream, those deep brown eyes stared off glazed, and a single drop of strawberry mush ran down his cheek, dripping onto Cole's shirt.**  
****"**I don't know" Kai whispered quietly, eyes closed "but I know it feels good" Cole nodded, beside the hard flat of the floor, he was quite comfortable with Kai atop him. His body heat seeped through his clothes and into Cole's, making the ninja feel sensually hot, plus the pressure when Kai shifted his weight was wrecking all havoc with his sex drive.**  
****"**Yeah, I suppose it does," he paused "isn't the floor hard on the knees?" Kai looked down as if only just considering their compromising position.**  
****"**A little, you?" Cole shifted his wide shoulder and grumbled.**  
****"**The floor isn't the best place for-" he stopped, for what? Making out with your brother-in-arms? He struggling to sit up, forcibly pushing Kai off him and stood up, stretching his legs.**  
****"**The sofa?" Cole blinked and looked at Kai who'd failed to stand up.**  
****"**The sofa what?" Cole questioned. Kai pointed in the furniture's direction.**  
****"**It would be more comfortable on the sofa" Realisation dawned on Cole and he nodded**  
****"**Yeah guess you're right" Shuffling across the room, Cole attempted to hide the pounding hard on in his jeans. Making out was one thing, but getting off on it was another thing entirely. Taking a seat on the sofa, he lay Jay's blankets across the back and on the seats, no sense in getting the sofa dirty with cake mush as well. The cake, Cole groan inwardly, he was such a fool to have eaten it, Nya was right, he had no self control, she would kill him. Lloyd would be sad, maybe even cry (how old was that kid again? Maybe a little too old to be crying over a ruined cake) and of course, Sensei Wu, who would be disappointed. He was leader for a reason, but if he couldn't show self resistant with a simple thing like a cake, how could he even think of becoming a great ninja.**  
**Cole inner turmoil was broken as Kai crawled between his legs.**  
****"**Kai, dude what are you -"**  
****"**You're wicked hard" Kai said shamelessly, gesturing to Cole's bulging pants. Uncomfortable, Cole attempted to close his thighs only to be stopped by Kai.**  
****"**Should I fix it?" Cole simply stared.**  
****"**Fix what?" he fumbled over the words like his mouth was filled with cotton wool, was Kai really asking what he thought?**  
****"**That erection, it looks uncomfortable, I could fix it for you" Cole's face flared hot as he blushed red, did he really mean it? Was he teasing?**  
****"**Ummm" unsure how to answer Cole tensed as Kai dove for his belt, loosening the buckle.**  
****"**Weren't you mad at me, like five minutes ago?" Cole question as he eased off the sofa, allowing his belt to slide from its loops at Kai's lead.**  
****"**Hmm?" Kai looked up as if he had forgot his previous actions "yes, but I can't think about that right now, I just want one thing" Cole licked his lips, tasting chocolate and Kai on his palate. "What's that?" he asked thickly. Kai smiled wickedly and put his mouth to the tent at the apex of Cole's thighs, puffing hot breath through the fabric, Kai's smile widened as he felt Cole buck beneath him.**  
****"**Did you really need to ask?"**  
**Cole blanked as Kai's heat hit him, nothing else mattered as he twisted and assisted Kai in unzipping and tugging down his pants. The silky texture of Cole's boxers tickled Kai cake laden face, the chocolate was beginning to set and dry, making it crack and itch every time Kai smiled, or opened his mouth.**  
****"**Kai" Cole said as Kai went to dip inside the silky black folds and claim his prize, "be gentle" Kai laughed and with Cole help whipped the boxers aside.

****Cole was handsome, strong, capable, mighty - Kai thought of Cole as all of these, in his training and in battle, but now Kai thought it also applied to his cock. Standing proudly against Cole's usually taut stomach now paunch and filled with cake. It was coloured a deep red, darker at the mushroomed head, and with a slight elegant bend to the left. Kai's mouth watered as he leaned in closer. Hyper aware of Cole's large hands clenched at his side, nearly white knuckling before they'd even started, Kai wondered as he touched the silky velvet steel what would it take for those hands to run through his dessert clad hair in uncontrollable pleasure. Cole's entire body twitched as Kai smoothed his hand up the length, revelling in the feeling as it bobbed against his palm.**  
****"**It's so warm, almost hot" Kai observed absent mindedly, Cole chuckled.**  
****"**I'll take that as a compliment coming from you" Kai smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the leaking slit at the head. Cole moaned, clenching and unclenching his hands, still fisted at his side. Opening wide, Kai felt his cake make up crack and split, itching at the corners of his lips. Not caring he ploughed on, taking as much of Cole as he could. Alone in their apartment Cole had no shame and no control, as Kai's oral grip tightened, he moaned loudly and panted heavily.**  
****"**Dammit Kai, more" Kai heard the request and relaxing his throat, pushed Cole down further. Groaning again Cole's hips rocked, feeling Kai gag and his tongue slip along his length. "You're pretty good at this Kai, done this before eh?" a warning shot through Cole as Kai's teeth brushed the underside of his cock, sending shock waves of pleasure pain rocketing through his body.**  
****"**Okay" he winced and bit his lip quick "I'm sorry'" Kai resumed his amazing sucking technique with gusto for a moment. Releasing his hold on Cole with a quiet 'pop' Kai looked up and smiled. Cole sat ridged to the sofa, his back ramrod stiff, muscles tight as a spring, opening his eyes he looked down at the brunette.**  
****"**Why did you stop? I said I was sorry" _Dammit _Cole cursed inwardly, now he's going to know you liked it.**  
****"**Just a sec" retrieving the cake plate, Kai collected the remaining cream and single undamaged strawberry. Smothering the cream down Cole's cock, he added an extra dollop to the head and finished with the strawberry.**  
****"**Ta da" Kai snickered "the perfect dessert" Cole looked unimpressed at his manhood being made a meal and began to feel uneasy, inching his legs closed. Kai placed hands on his inner thighs and pushed them back, caressing the soft, sensitive flesh.**  
****"**Wait, I'm not done yet" Moving forward again, Kai placed his mouth over the head of Cole's cock, his teeth barely rasping against the tip as he teeth sunk into the strawberry. Cole was still and silent, more so then Kai had ever seen him before, as if the slightest movement would cause him to reflex and take another bite. Grinning Kai finished the soft fruit and licked down the white road he'd pave on his team brother's cock. Cole jerk at the intentional contact, then relaxed as Kai continued. Once again returning to his sucking, Kai let his tongue lap and dance along the silk coated steel, amazed by how responsive Cole was at the slightest touch. Unable to hold back any longer Cole began gently rock his hips forward, meeting Kai in his inner rhyme, alternating between tight suction and probing licks. Cole groaned out loud and hissed as he's hands found Kai's hair – digging his fingers into the sticky mess, Cole found it oddly arousing, the texture wasn't unpleasant, almost like mud rather than chocolate and cream. Inhaling deeply Cole felt the tense coil in his stomach begin to tighten, the muscles in his back contacted as the throb in his groin become a sudden explosive feeling.**  
****"**Kai, I'm gunna -" he couldn't finish, his inner coil snapped! Head thrown back against the sofa, Cole pushed Kai down further onto his cock as he spilled into the ninja mouth. Hot droplets of cum dripped down Kai chin as he struggled to swallow, releasing his oral hold Cole, he fell back against the floor panting hard. Eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to stop the world from spinning.**  
****"**Kai, wow, just, wow" Cole shuddered once more and heaved a sigh of relief "that was intense" Kai laughed and opened his eyes, the laughter dying on his cum covered lips.****

Sensei Wu, stood in the doorway, teapot and cup in hand. Kai scrambled to sit up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Cole struggled to yank up his pants.**  
****"**Relaxation" their master said "is vital when it comes to battle, if you are stressed, it will only lead to failure." He gave them both a stern look "but that doesn't mean you should eat another's cake"**  
**Sheepishly, both ninja bowed their heads in apology**  
****"**Yes Senesi" they echoed together.**  
****"**Nor does it mean you can fuck on sofa" the old man snapped as he strode out the door "I want this cleaned up by the time I return, and no more hanky panky tonight"

Both ninja glanced nervously at each other and nodded

"Yes Sensei"


End file.
